Scully & Mulder Bewitched
by angelsinstead
Summary: Scully and Mulder are sent to New Orleans to locate a lost baby.
1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween night and FBI Special Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder were getting their son William ready to go out trick-or-treating. Scully was dressing William up in his cute, little bullfrog costume when their next assignment arrived. "What's that?" Scully asked when she saw an envelope had been slipped underneath the door.

"I am not sure," said Mulder as he picked up the envelope and ripped it open.

"It looks like some sort of assignment," Mulder stated. "It says we are needed..."

"Of course we are. On Halloween night; when we are supposed to be taking our son out trick-or-treating."

Scully rolled her eyes. She loved her job, but sometimes, she just wanted to spend quality time with William and Mulder. She didn't always want to be on call, needed at any moment to go on some sort of adventure. William was really looking forward to going trick-or-treating. It was supposed to be a special night for them.

"We could call your mom. She could take William out," Mulder suggested.

Scully looked down into William's adorable face. Because of her job, she had made the world a safer place for her little boy. She and Mulder were needed and their job at the FBI was very important. "I'll call her. What's the assignment?" Scully asked.

"We are being sent to New Orleans," he answered. "To a coven."

"You're kidding!" Scully gasped.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. You better give your mother a call. Our plane leaves in less than a half hour," he said as he glanced at his watch.

"I'll hurry," Scully said as she reached for her cell phone.

Less than an hour later, they were on the plane, headed toward their destination. Mulder opened a message he received when they had arrived at the airport. "What is it?" Scully asked.

"It looks like a letter from one of the witches."

Mulder began reading the letter aloud to Scully. It said:

_Dear Agents Scully and Mulder,_

_I am writing to you today to ask for your help in finding a lost baby. The baby's mother is a witch. The little one has been kidnapped. The infant is rumored to be the next Supreme witch of her generation. The baby has also shown magical powers. We need your help. The parents of the lost baby are frantic. They would do anything to find their missing child. Because of the delicate nature of this case, I knew you would be perfect to find baby Esmerelda._

_I will be waiting for you at the airport._

_Sincerely,  
Misty Day_

"Misty Day!" Scully gasped when Mulder finished reading the letter. "Wasn't she the young witch who was ostracized by the Pentecostal community and burned alive? I saw it on T.V. According to the rumors, she mysteriously revived herself."

Mulder nodded. "I saw that on T.V., too. They say she lives in the swamps. She's rumored to be a powerful necromancer. She has the gift of resurgence – allowing her to revive the dead."

"She is obsessed with Stevie Nicks, believing her to be a white witch. Who would have thought she'd write a letter to us?"

"It looks like we are really needed in New Orleans. A little baby needs us."

"Yes, but who's baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Scully and Mulder arrived at the airport in New Orleans, Misty Day was waiting for them. She walked up and introduced herself. "You're the legendary Scully and Mulder!" she said with excitement as she shook Mulder's hand. "Thank you so much for coming to help out Baby Esmerelda!"

Misty gave Scully a big, enthusiastic hug. "You're far more beautiful in person!" she said.

"So are you," Scully said, a bit taken aback by Misty's tight embrace.

After breaking away from the young witch, Scully started asking questions. "Where are the baby's parents?" she asked.

"They wish to remain anonymous," Misty stated. "They asked me to show you around and tell you everything you need to know to find Esmerelda."

"Where do we look first?" asked Mulder.

"I am taking you to the home of Madame Delphine LaLaurie. She was a once a wealthy socialite known throughout New Orleans," Misty stated.

She leaned over close to Scully and Mulder and whispered, "She was later discovered to be a serial killer who tortured and murdered her black slaves."

Scully and Mulder looked at each other in shock and surprise. "This just gets better," Mulder said quietly to Scully.

"Never a dull moment in our lives," Scully agreed.

Scully, Mulder, and Misty took a taxi to the residence of Delphine LaLaurie. The immense home had become a famous museum. Since it was Halloween evening, the tour guide had just finished up with the final tour of the day. As everyone hurried out the front door to start various Halloween festivities, Misty, Scully, and Mulder entered the mansion through the side door.

"This place is fabulous!" Scully marveled when she saw all the fine furnishings. She was looking at all the elegant paintings upon the walls.

"Just wait till you see the torture chamber!" Misty said with excitement.

Once again, Scully and Mulder stared at each other with matching stunned expressions. "Come on!" said Misty as she lead them through the house.

"Where was the baby last seen?" asked Mulder.

"In this house," Misty replied.

They ended up in the basement of the mansion. Scully was wide-eyed when she saw all the torture equipment. She couldn't believe that many slaves had died in this very room. It was such a tragedy.

"This is unbelievable," said Mulder as he was examining a medieval-looking torture rack. "What did they use this for?"

"Something kinky, I am sure," Misty stated.

"Excuse me?" gasped Scully.

"Well, to be honest with you, Madame Delphine's three daughters were also known for holding orgies down here when the torture chamber was not in use... " Misty explained. "You know, we could have some fun down here; just the three of us."

"You're kidding," Scully said softly.

"What are you suggesting?" Mulder asked.

"We could play a little," said Misty.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder and Scully walked around the room, examining all the torture apparatuses. They were trying to discover any clues that could lead them to whereabouts of the missing baby Esmerelda. As they were searching, faint music was playing on a nearby stereo. Misty seemed to be in her own world as she hummed along to the lively tune.

"Is that Fleetwood Mac?" Scully asked, referring to the music as it played somewhere in the nearby distance.

"Yes! Of course it's Fleetwood Mac! Stevie Nicks is my hero!" Misty exclaimed.

"She does have a voice like no other," Mulder agreed.

"I absolutely love her. She's The White Witch!" Misty stated. "Doesn't this music just make you feel wild? Doesn't it make you want to ... you know, take off all your clothes... and get down?"

Scully and Mulder looked at each other. They weren't sure what Misty was suggesting. "Uhhh... I-," Mulder said, faltering on his words.

"This music penetrates your soul and makes you horny! Come on; take off all your clothes. I won't care!" Misty urged.

"I don't think we can..." Scully started to protest, but then Misty's cell phone rang.

"Hold that thought," she said before taking the call.

As Misty was talking on her cell phone, Scully and Mulder had a a little chat of their own. Mulder said, "Maybe she has something there. You and me... We are always on a case. There's no time for loving. And when we are alone, William needs us. I think we should..."

"You aren't suggesting we...?"

"That's exactly what I am suggesting," said Mulder as he gave her sultry look.

Misty had just ended her call. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Now... where were we?" she asked.

"Actually, Mulder and I would kind of like to be alone for awhile," Scully said delicately. "Do you think you could...?"

Misty interrupted with a knowing chuckle. "Leave the two of you alone for awhile so you can get down in the torture chamber with your bad selves?"

"Would you mind?" Mulder asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course not. That was Esmerelda's parents on the phone. They wanted to talk to me privately. You two have some fun while I go talk to them," Misty suggested.

She breezed out the door, leaving Mulder and Scully all alone in the dark, dreary basement. "Are you sure you want to do it here?" Scully asked as she was taking off her dress.

"Are you kidding? I like creepy places!" Mulder exclaimed. "The creepier the better."

Scully reached out, grasping Mulder's growing erection. It was trying to escape the confines of his pants. "Creepy turns you on," she concluded as she stroked him through the fabric. "I never thought we'd have a quickie... here."

"Who said anything about a quickie," said Mulder as he was stripping off his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Misty had gone off to talk to Esmerlda's parents, Mulder and Scully were all alone in the torture chamber of Delphine LaLaurie's mansion. Mulder was completely naked and Scully was wearing very little. "You look hot," he said. "Where should we ...?"

He ran a hand up her leg, clad in only a pair of tight-fitting pantyhose. Touching her, he was getting seriously turned on. He hoped that Misty would be gone a long while, so he could have plenty of passionate time with his lady-love.

"Mulder, I can't believe we are going to do it here... in all places, on Halloween night... when we are supposed to be taking William trick-or-treating," she said in one breathless sentence.

"Who says that parents can't have some fun now and then?" he countered.

"Yes, but we are on a case... and I think we should..." she was saying as Mulder moved in closer, backing her up slowly, toward the stretching rack.

"Let's have a little fun," Mulder said as his lips met hers in a sensuous kiss.

As the passion sparked between them, Scully's protests melted away. Her tongue glided hungrily into Mulder's mouth. "I knew you'd see it my way," he said as he lay her on the rack and locked her hands in the shackles.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"Time for a little kinky torture."

"Kinky, huh?"

"Ohhh yeah..." he said as he started rubbing her right through her pantyhose.

"You are so wet," he said. His fingers were soaked in her juices as they spilled through the filmy fabric.

He brought them to his lips and tasted them. "Yum. You are delicious."

"You're a bad, baddd boy," she said. "You need spanked."

He winked at her. "You can do that later... if Misty doesn't come back. Let's hope she doesn't come back for a long while. I wanna play."

"So play," she challenged him.

With a sexy growl, he began to rip her pantyhose off. He tore them off her body, then he used them to tie her ankles to the stretching contraption. "You're not getting away from me now," he stated. "You're mine for the taking."

"So take me," she said.

"You're a bossy little thing."

"When I know what I want, then I demand it."

"You're the one shackled to a stretching device. Should I use it stretch your legs wide open?"

"Stop talking and fuck me."

"I will fuck you hard and fast. I'm gonna make you scream," he told her as he lowered himself over her, pressing her hard against the wooden rack. He lay down atop her, his swollen cock pressing it's way into her hot, wet channel. She didn't have a chance to get used to the invasion as Mulder began to pump his hips hard and fast, filling her over and over with his steely erection.

"Ohhhh yes!" she moaned, but the music of Stevie Nicks drowned out her passionate cries.

"I think we are going to break the rack," he said as he continued to fuck her.

Scully didn't care. It had been so long, their encounter was so kinky, and she was about to cum. "Harder! Mulder... YESSSSSSSSS!" she screamed.

She was screaming and cumming... and she didn't even care who heard her. The sounds of her orgasm echoed through the walls of the museum. As she clenched on him, Mulder reached ecstasy, too.

"I love you," he said as he looked down at her and kissed her.

"Love you, too. Hurry!" she urged. "Get me out of here before Misty comes back."

Mulder lightly pouted. "But I wanted to play some more."

"No more playtime for you, bad boy. Unlock the shackles and get me my clothes."

"The bossy lady is back," he said as he moved off her and fumbled around for his clothes.

He was getting dressed as she chuckled. "You're just mad cuz you didn't get that spanking."

"I think this was the creepiest sex we have ever had," he spoke as he finished dressing. "Definitely the kinkiest."

"We both came so hard," she said as he undid the bonds which held her wrists. After that, he undid her ankles from her shredded pantyhose.

"I guess I won't be wearing these anymore," she said as she sat up on the rack and held up her torn undergarments.

"I still think they are sexy," he said as he handed her her clothes.

She was barely dressed when Misty walked back into the room. "What did we miss?" she asked.

"Mulder's been bad," Scully stated.

"I am so sorry I missed it," Misty smirked. She looked over at Mulder. "Did the music make you horny?"

"Mulder's always horny," Scully said as she played with the torn fabric of her pantyhose.

"I definitely missed something," Misty said with a little pout.

"What did Esmeralda's parents say?" asked Mulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty gave Mulder and Scully a mysterious smile. "Esmeralda's parents are here now... and they'd love to meet you," she said. "Follow me. I will take you to them."

Scully and Mulder looked at each other, then they followed Misty out of the room. "Where are we going?" Scully asked as they went up a bunch of steps.

"To Madame Delphine LaLaurie's bedroom," answered Misty.

"I have a creepy feeling about this," said Mulder who was following along right behind Scully.

Scully looked back quickly over her shoulder, grinning at Mulder. "Does this mean you're getting horny, Mulder?" she teased.

"Get your mind off sex and back onto the case!" he playfully scolded.

"There will be plenty of time for sex later... trust me!" Misty exclaimed. "I heard there's an orgy at Miss Robichaux's Academy for young witches tonight! It would be great fun... especially on Halloween."

"An orgy?" Mulder asked with surprise.

"Ohhh yes... I know all the witches. They just love my skills," said Misty, giving him a wink.

They were now at the top of the staircase and headed toward the master bedroom. They stepped inside and found three young people sitting on the grand, four poster bed. "You must be Esmeralda's parents," said Scully as she went over to shake their hands. "It is good to meet you. I am Scully... and this is Mulder." Scully gestured to her partner.

"I know. We've seen you on T.V.," said the girl with dark eyes and long brown hair. "My name is Zoe. This is Madison and Kyle."

"We'll do everything we can to find your baby," Mulder said in assurance.

"We know exactly where our baby is," Madison spoke up. "She's been here all the time."

She took them to a bassinet in the corner of the room. Inside was a beautiful baby girl, sucking her thumb. "She's adorable!" Scully said. "But why did you say she was missing? What exactly is going on here?"

"Our baby is in danger," said Zoe. "She has inherited the powers of a witch... and well, we know what you went through with your William. It was all over the T.V. They want to take Esmeralda away from us, just like they attempted to take your son. If they take her, who knows what they'll do to her. We may never see her again."

"That was terrible... what Mulder and I went through with William. We almost lost him forever... but we got him back," Scully said as she picked up the infant girl and held her tenderly in her arms. "What can we do to help?"

"Will you please take Esmeralda?" Madison asked, her voice on the edge of breaking. "We love her so much... and we are scared. We don't want anything to happen to her."

"You want us to take your baby?" Mulder asked in surprise.

Kyle was looking at the baby, big tears aglow in his eyes. Tenderly he reached out to stroke her little cheek. "Love her," he said softly.

"Yes, we do," Zoe spoke up. "We know you'll take good care of her. You'll protect her... raise her with your son William. And when it's safe, we can see her again. We just want her to be loved... and protected. We want her to have a have a happy life."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other. They were wondering if they could raise another child with special powers. William was a handful at times, but they loved him endlessly. "We'll do it," they both said at once. After William, they had decided never to have another child. They had devoted everything to him... but now with these unforeseen circumstances, he was about to get a little sister.

"Thank you," Madison said as she reached over and kissed Scully's cheek. She then went into Kyle and Zoe's arms. The three were crying ... with relief because Esmeralda would be safe, but also with sadness, because they would miss her with every beat of their broken hearts.

"I am sorry," Scully said. She handed baby Esmeralda to Mulder to hold so she could comfort the parents. She knew all too well the pain they were experiencing. She had went through it herself when she had no other choice but to give up William for his own protection. It had been the worst time of her life, when she had to say goodbye to her little boy.

"I promise you- we'll take great care of her," Scully swore as she squeezed Zoe's hand.

"We know you will," said Zoe. "I think you should go now... before I change my mind."

"It's so hard, to say goodbye," Madison said as she watched Mulder cuddling her precious little girl.

"You're doing the right thing," Misty said, trying to reassure the parents after Scully and Mulder walked out with their little princess.

"But the right thing really hurts," Madison said, her voice a tiny whimper.

Tears slid down her cheeks, but Kyle kissed them away. Their baby had been a miracle, a baby born of three parents, two witches and a resurrected man. Now their little miracle was leaving their lives, but she'd be back again. Kyle knew it. He could feel it in his bones. They'd see her again. Until that day, they'd all be loving her and wishing her well.

Seeing all the tears, Misty tried to lighten the mood. "Anyone care for an orgy?" she asked, a wicked little glow alight in her bright blue eyes.

Kyle, Zoe, and Madison looked at each other. Every single day was like an orgy to them.

The End


End file.
